Dark Love, a RedxKuro Pit oneshot
by Lily Badens
Summary: Yeah...I wanted to try this one out! It's Pokemon Trainer x Kuro/Fallen Angel Pit! After Red realizes that Pit was merely cheating on him, guess who admits real true love to him? First time to write a lemon as well, unexpectedly.


**A/N: This got stuck in my head while I was at school today and after having a sketch of it, I decided to write it as a fanfic! It's sort of unexpected but this one is Red x Kuro Pit! It's also my first time to write a lemon, which was not supposed to happen. Hope you enjoy! I do NOT support Ike x Pit. I prefer Pit x Red. I don't own SSBB. If I did, then Roy would be back and Wario would not be in it.**

**---**

_No....This can't be happening..._

As Red tried to stand up with his staggering body, he looked to see that his beloved Pit was fighting against himself. The angel would usually tell him that he's called Kuro, because the doppelganger had all of Pit's features, except he was all black. Red had many encounters with the fallen angel before, and he did not like to recall them.

Pit and Kuro were battling to death, even if they were both immortals. Much blood was shed, but they didn't show any sign of weariness. They kept throwing attacks back at each other.

"Stop...Please. Just stop fighting!" Red shouted at them in despair.

But the two angels continued to battle on. Swords clashed and bows passed by. Until...Pit fell down. He got a surprise attack on the back with one of Kuro's arrows. The angel captain just lied there, breathless and dead.

"OH NO, PIT!!" Red ran to his lover who is now lifeless.

"No, Pit? Pit! Please! Please don't die!" The trainer shook Pit over and over, hoping that he might wake the angel. But sadly, it didn't work.

The brunette smasher cried in front of Pit. He was gone, forever. Red turned around to see Kuro, smirking at him as he looked at the dead body.

"You...How could you? Pit never did anything wrong to you and you still had the guts to kill him?! How could you?! He means...a lot to me..." The trainer said in between sobs. Kuro did not take any notice on this and continued smirking.

"Hehehe...You're so pitiful Red." Kuro said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Red said, enraged.

"I pity you, boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You really think Pit is in love with you?"

"Of course he is! He even admitted it!"

"Sigh...you're so hard-headed. Pit was just cheating on you all this time."

"You're lying!"

"Oh? You really don't know? Must I show it to you?"

"And what would you be showing?"

Kuro didn't reply to that as he began to chant a spell and everything turned white around them. When the fallen angel chanted yet again another spell, this time, the scenery changed into the Smash Manor. Red saw one particular event that brought nostalgia to him.

"B-But that's when Pit gave me sweets and roses for Valentine's Day!" Red exclaimed.

"That's correct. But did you know what happened after YOU gave him your present?" Kuro blankly asked.

Red looked to see himself in the past closing the door after saying goodbye. He was stupefied at what Pit did after that. The angel threw his gift at the trash.

"Ugh! I can't believe he still bought me a gift! That's so dumb-headed of him! I don't even like it!" Pit said in rage.

"Oh, Pit...you're so cute when you're angry."

Pit turned around to see Ike, the leader of the Greil mercenaries.

"Well, hi there, Ikey, happy Valentine's Day to you!" The pure white angel said in glee.

Red's eyes widened as he saw Pit and Ike kissing and before he knew it, the mercenary carried Pit to his room. The trainer did not expect this to happen.

"No...No!" He said while tears flowed out of his hazel brown eyes.

"Oh, but it's true. It's all true, Red." Kuro said. He then showed more of Pit's betrayal on Red.

The trainer dropped to his knees and cried.

_I...I don't believe it...Pit would do something like this against my back? It can't be true. This is all a terrible nightmare, it all is..._ Red thought as he tried to dry his tears.

Kuro thought in his head that now's the moment; the moment that he tells the trainer something he's been meaning to say.

The black coloured angel went near to Red as the spell disappeared. The trainer just stood there, still trying to bear the burden of how much Pit had given him by his betrayal. His tears went down endlessly.

"Why Pit? Why did you do this to me?" Red cried incoherently.

Suddenly, from behind, two hands embraced him. It was Kuro's own. This shocked the trainer.

"I tried to tell you, but you're so stubborn." Kuro whispered to Red's ear.

The pokemon owner could feel Kuro's embrace tightening, as if he refused to let him go. He may be evil, but the hug Red is given felt like there was compassion and love all over.

"The times I hurt you Red, I never meant any of those. But because of Pit telling everyone that I'm merely a dark version of him, I had to live up to it. I never meant to hurt you. Honestly, I never did." The fallen angel continued on.

Red felt his chest burning as Kuro pulled him near. It felt just like when Pit would do that, except his was more reserved and heartfelt.

"You mean the world to me. I would never ever dare hurt you just like that unforgivable Pit. I'm not like that. And never would I be to you, Red."

This made the trainer blush into a shade of his name. Kuro spun him around and made sure that Red was facing him. He noticed though that Red's tears were still flowing down. This time it must've meant that the trainer's scared of him.

_Okay, Kuro. You need to calm yourself down and you'll finally be able to admit it to him._

Kuro gave a heavy sigh and swallowed his pride as he looked at Red. His mysterious ruby eyes stared to Red's hazel brown ones as he lifted the trainer's head with his left hand.

"Red, you mean the world to me. I want you now more than ever. I'm not like Pit, though we may look alike. I will never betray you for anyone else. I love you, Pokemon Trainer." Kuro said, looking straight into the trainer's eyes. Red never felt this happy before. He had been given a true admittance of love by someone who really means it.

"Kuro...I..." Red didn't know what else to say. The tears slowed down a bit. Kuro shushed him as he went near the trainer's lips.

"Red, I need you badly." He then kissed Red. The pokemon owner closed his eyes as he savoured the moment. Tears were still falling down, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He has Kuro now, and never would he be left out in the dark anymore.

Their kiss became more passionate as Kuro decided to let his tongue enter Red's mouth, with the other brunette moaning as the black angel explored his mouth. His strength was dropping as he felt the burning sensation of Kuro's undying love for him.

Red was then gently pushed to the ground by Kuro then they both started to kiss again. Kuro then took off Red's shirt, with the trainer arching his body so it could easily be removed. Red, on the other hand, was taking off Kuro's toga and undershirt.

They both looked at each other for a while. They both were in awe as they saw the other without their upper garments and merely revealing their chests. The sight of Red's made Kuro's raven-coloured wings twitch in delight.

Kuro couldn't resist. He wanted to taste the trainer. He kissed Red's cheek and then trailed down to his neck. He nibbled on the flesh and kissed it as well. He will forever have Red. That's when he also began to make love marks on the neck.

"This merely proves that you belong to me." The fallen angel said to the trainer. The pokemon owner merely giggled in response. Using his tongue, Kuro made a wet trail on Red's skin, while making more love marks on the shoulder and collar bone. Doing so made the trainer's breathing flustered and quickened. Red couldn't breathe. His body was burning because of Kuro. He never felt this way before. The dark hued angel kept saying in between licks and hickeys "I love you" to no end.

This time, Red initiated the kiss, not caring for anything else right now. Their tongues lashed as they tried to enter the other's mouth. Kuro wanted Red badly now and the trainer's want is the same. Both could not take it anymore as they removed the other male's remaining garments. Kuro wanted the trainer just below him.

"I hope you're ready for this." Kuro said.

"Just go easy on me." Red had asked.

The angel nodded as he positioned himself at Red's entrance. Both threw a moan in the air as Kuro's member entered Red's body. Smiling, the dark angel began to thrust in and out slowly. Waves of pleasure came to them.

"Augh! K-Kuro! Faster!" Red gasped as the angel worked on him. Kuro obeyed as he drove in and out faster. He smiled as he saw Red moaning and gasping at how he was making love to him. The angel chuckled and kissed Red once more as his motions became faster and deeper. Both began to moan, gasp and move in sync until Red, who had been crying Kuro's name in lust and in bliss came out hard as his climax splattered on them. The trainer was embarrassed and shuddered at his orgasm. Kuro, however, smiled as he locked lips with Red again.

Time flew by and Kuro, finally happy, hugged Red. His wings covered the both of them. Red was smiling back at the dark angel.

"I love you, Red." Kuro said as he combed the trainer's messed up hair with his fingers.

"I love you too, Kuro." Red managed to say. Both of their bodies had a thin layer of sweat, but it didn't matter to them. Their love is strong and that's all that mattered to them. Their first love-making was something they would never forget. The two shared one more passionate kiss as they both embraced.

Nothing will ever be the same anymore.

**---**

**A/N: So what did you think about that? Never expected that to happen, huh? I think I'll make a Red x Samus fic next. Please review! No flames or rude comments please!**


End file.
